Ignatius
Ignatius (Sagefox) was the self-appointed guardian of the Sanctuary, a small, secluded grotto where ancient Pokemon slumber and abandoned or hurt Pokemon gather for healing and a safe refuge. Ignatius has a rocky past which he hopes to atone for one day through his tending to ailing Pokemon. He carries a calm demeanor which masks a passionate spirit. The Delphox cares deeply for others and personally sees to all who stumble upon the Sanctuary looking for help. His relationship with the Witchfox goes back to their youth as Braixen, and she holds a severe grudge for the horrible events which led him to a life of asceticism and self-contemplation. His forgiving attitude runs as deeply as her hatred. While the old Delphox can devour others, he avoids it whenever possible, seeing it as a last resort for those who try to destroy his dream of a safe haven for others. Story Early Life Not much is known about the earliest years of Ignatius. His mother a houndoom, raised the young fenniken for several years. Ignatius himself says that as a child he was adventurous and brash, living in the heart of an unknown human city for years. It was during these years that he learned much of his fighting prowess, picking fights with anything he thought he might even have a chance of defeating. This included brazenly provoking trainers to try and capture him. Love and Fall Around what would be considered his twenties, Ignatius evolved into Braixen. The young pokemon having earned the title, terror of tenth street park. A nickname earned for his now more brash and territorial nature centering around the park in that area. While many trainers made attempts to capture the elusive and troublesome Braixen, none succeeded. It was during this time in his life that Ignatius found love. A shiny Braixen girl by the name of Ingrid had recently been abandoned by her trainer. Ignatius quickly took a liking to her. The braixen tried all his usual tricks to appeal to the female. Beating ever stronger opponents, preforming feats of skill and prowess, but nothing seemed to work. Her heart was broken, her mind constantly on the trainer that abandoned her. Vowing that he would right this wrong, the young and brash Braixen set out to find this selfish human and make her pay for her deeds. With all his rage he attacked the girl in the midst of a crowded area, incinerating the poor girl. Taking her necklace as a token of this great deed he returned to his love. This turn of events however had the opposite effect. Enraged that he had stolen any chance of reconciliation away from her, Ingrid attacked, Ignatius countering with a far greater force. Ingrid fled, vowing vengeance. Road to Redemption With the murder of a trainer in the view of everyone, the city was no longer was safe for the braixen. Fleeing for his own life, Ignatius found himself wandering for many years, angry and lost. It was during these travels that he came across a dojo for fire type pokemon. It was here, under the tutelage of a female Incineroar name Mael, that healing and growth began. The incineroar pushed the braixen, forcing him to face his anger and darkness, and then to conquer it. Through months of rigorous training, and self reflection, the braixen learned to forgive himself, and to control his anger, channel his passions, and become a force of constructive energy. It was also here that the braixen evolved into his final form of delphox. A New Path Years after coming to the Dojo, Ignatius once again found himself on the road, but this time he had purpose in his heart. He would use his life to help those who had been hurt, abandoned, or otherwise lost their way. Initially the delphox worked wherever he went. But this proved to be fruitless, as he could not stay in any place long enough to bring any lasting change. He would need a place where those who needed him could come, where he could tend to many at once. Years of travel finally revealed that place to him. An ancient set of human ruins, long abandoned, and far from the prying eyes of humans. While the ruins had once held a thriving community where both pokemon and humans had lived side by side, some unknown force had driven all but ghost type pokemon away. These ghost pokemon wished nothing to do with the living, but the delphox implored them let him make the place a place of healing once more. With great reluctance a bargain was achieved, and an uneasy peace between the delphox and the ghosts was formed. Sanctuary Word spread quickly throughout the surrounding area of the delphox who spent all his time helping others and healing wounds both spiritual and physical. This place became known as the sanctuary of the sage. And with this word of mouth came those who sought more than healing, they sought a teacher themselves. One of the first of these was a grovyle named Sol. He had hoped the delphox could help him to grow stronger, to evolve into his final form, something that had eluded him for years. Ignatius agreed, and began training, The delphox however soon found himself at odds with his student. Mayael had been a demanding and strict teacher, pushing the delphox beyond what he thought he could do. Ignatius mimicked this style of teaching, not realizing that it had been custom tailored to the willful braixen he had once been. The harsh regimes, designed to break down pride and stubbornness took their toll on the grovyle. Eventually the leafy lizard would take it no more, choosing instead a life of sedentary leisure. Early failures like this however helped the delphox, learning from them and adapting to better serve others. And others came. First the meinshao Mei Li who sought the delphox to help deepen her spiritual connection and improve her abilities to commune with ghosts, the other that came was the lopunny mother who had lost two of her children. The Eternal Conflict For many years the delphox had a chance to truly heal himself in helping others. His heart still ached though as he knew that somewhere out there, Ingrid still nursed a deep grudge. Ignatius though had no idea of how deep her hatred truly was until the day she came to Sanctuary. A delphox herself now, Ingrid had given herself over to dark magics, A battle ensued that cost many lives and nearly destroyed Sanctuary. In the end Ignatius, with help from several other pokemon was able to drive Ingrid off, though it was far from the last time the newly christened witch would cause them trouble. Over and over again she sent assassins and spies. And while early attempts were more successful, the constant pressure wore at the aging delphox. Personality As Braixen When Ignatius was young, he was quite rambunctious and prideful. He had an insatiable urge to engage with females, his inner perversity controlling his life. Ignatius was brash and his notoriety spread across the city he lived in. He was also very territorial and picked fights with humans and pokemon alike. After killing Ingrid's trainer and separating with the female braixen after a fiery battle, Ignatius became more angry, but also troubled. After much reflection, he changed, leaving his city to find a way to amend for everything he has done. As Young Delphox After graduating from the fire dojo, Ignatius changed for the better, having a strong resolve to venture into the wild and help others. He became someone considerate and caring, a huge step up from his younger self. He still found himself greatly remorseful for what he did to Ingrid, and hoped to meet her again to seek her forgiveness. Old Age As an old delphox, Ignatius became very wise and maintained his kind demeanor. His perversity never truly left him, though he has been able to keep it contained within himself. Sometimes it will come out when he finds a particularly attractive female around. Fleur tends to test and challenge his containment skills a lot. Forte/Skills Ignatius has a plethora of psychic skills under his furry sleeve. He can emanate these psychic energies without his stick (which is quite difficult), but they are naturally enhanced when he uses the stick. One of his favorite moves is Dream Eater, which proves to be very useful for him, as it heals him and gives him great insight into another's aura and memories. He uses a light version of his move to prevent harm to others and uses it for therapeutic purposes for troubled pokemon in his haven. Also being a fire type, Ignatius is able to easily shape his flames in conjunction with his psychic power. He can also use telekinesis to lift objects and imbue them with flames if he pleases. Being of older age, Ignatius has a lot of wisdom and experience. His efforts in helping many different pokemon has given him great knowledge in a large group of species and how to treat them. His therapy skills are of a very high level, the delphox being able to help with all sorts of mental troubles. Gallery Sage balls.jpg|By Starmuttani and NightTwilightWolf Sage vs Witch.PNG|Ignatius battling Ingrid after she learns he murdered her trainer. Sage meditating.PNG|Sage meditating. Sage offers Hilde.PNG|Sage offers to help Hilde, but she refuses. Sage and Fleur.PNG|Sage tells Fleur to let Hilde go. Fleur wonders what took him so long to intervene. Sage and Hilde.PNG|Sage and Hilde meditate as a golurk clears the arena for their duel. refignatiusyoungref.png|Young Ignatius as a Delphox. Category:Males Category:Pokemon Category:Good Characters Category:Deceased Characters